The rise of a Demon God
by darkwolfrider
Summary: After finding out all his bonds he has were false and being alone for all his life naruto choses to try and end his life instead of dying, naruto is instead pulled into a journey across time and space. Follow naruto on his travels as he vists different worlds, meeting friends and foes alike.


**An: ****hello and welcome to the first chapter of my new story, I know I have one story in the works but I need to write this down in order to get it out of my head. I will try and write as fast as I can and put out chapters for both stories of as soon as I can, the only thing I ask is that you bear with me. I want to also state for any people who complain about how slow I update and be a jerk about I say this writing a story is not an easy thing it is difficult for some and if you think it is so easy write your own story and see how easy it is. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Ch: 1 the will broken and decent into hell**

"This is the end; the villagers will finally get their wish because I can no longer bear this burden anymore." naruto said And with that being said naruto cast himself from the highest point in the village, thirteen years of endless pain, loneness, nightmares, and not knowing what love truly is will finally end for our young hero. Death would be his escape from the never ending nightmare that was his life. To know why he was pushed to this action we must go back a little bit to see where everything he knew and the people he thought he could trust would reveal their true colors.

**(****A few days ago****)**

It was a normal training session for team seven the prodigy sasuke receiving the full attention of their sensei while sakura did nothing but cheer him one from the sidelines. Our favorite blond was once again shoved to the side and ignored due to his failures as a student in the academy. It wasn't his fault that the teachers couldn't see past their hatred of the fox, naruto was just the vessel but they all thought he was the fox himself. Naruto just sighed to himself frustrated at his lack of training he was hoping after he graduated he would be put under a sensei who would train him fairly but I guess that was foolish of him to think that.

Finally the useless training was over and naruto could get something to eat and begin his own personal training. Naruto had to wait until he was alone to do any real training because the emo-prince (sasuke) would interrupt him and bring kakashi's eye upon him and he would order him to stick to the training he gave him. Sakura would also join by hitting naruto for not following sensei's directions. Naruto couldn't help but sigh to himself, he and sasuke connected and did so well on the wave mission and now he was treating the same way as he did in the academy.

Our orange wearing hero was heading home for some rest and refueling after a grueling training session when heard the voices of the rookie nine as people in the village were calling the three teams that were active ninja from his graduating class. In the entire class only choji, shikamaru, and shino treated him with any form of kindness. They didn't go out of their way to make naruto's life any more difficult them it already was. Hinata didn't bother him either just looked at him and blushed a lot. (**I will say this now I am not planning on doing a naru/hina paring the reason why is because I want to do something different) **Naruto walked closer to say hi to the group when he started to overhear their conversation. "Ugh; naruto is nothing but dead weight always ruining me and sasuke's greatness with his stupidity" sakura said "while I agree with you on naruto being useless; don't think that I have given up on sasuke forehead" ino said "yeah I can't believe the dobe was ever allowed to be a ninja in the first place, epically since he is the kyuubi in human form. Sakura said Naruto couldn't believe what he heard, how they knew about his connection to the fox. Naruto knew top gain the answers to his questions he would have to keep listening to their conversation. He then over heard sakura congratulating ino for finding out the truth of naruto's connection to the fox. He heard ino telling them that she used a new mind technique to enter naruto's mind and she saw the fox; she then told everyone else about what she saw. Choji, shikamaru, and shino chose to not see naruto as the demon but as the container for the fox. Hinata also sided with shino and the others on not believing naruto to be the demon the village sees him as.

Naruto was unable to hear any more he chose to silently back away from the group not hearing shikamaru defend him in his absence. Naruto was failing apart on the inside his so called friends hated him and their friendship was all a lie. Naruto assumed that shikamaru and the others saw him as a demon as well. With a heavy heart naruto moved for away from the group later reaching a shinobi bar, after casting a transformation technique he went inside and ordered a drink to drown his sorrows.

His choice of bars was unfortunate for him because the teachers of the gennin teams were at the same bar as well. He overheard kakashi saying how useless he is as a ninja and how he only became one due to the kindness of the third. . "Why do you bother teaching naruto anything he is a failure as a ninja?" Kurenai said to kakashi. "I don't waste my time on him he is a failure of a ninja. "Kakashi said "that's harsh kakashi" anko said "it's the truth he was a failure in the academy and I happened to be the unlucky one who was stuck with this dead weight." Kakashi said Naruto couldn't stand to hear any more of the conversation and choose to leave the bar; he was such a fool Naruto thought to himself. He couldn't believe he ever thought anyone would ever cat about him. It would seem that Kami chose from the moment of his birth to make his life a never ending nightmare.

It would seem however that Kami would chose to kick our hero when he is down because after the bar incident he walked to the old man's office to get some comfort when he heard the old man and the elders talking about him. They were talking about his loyalty to the village and how it became close to breaking when he was sent to the inferno prison when he was younger. He was sent there to serve a life sentence for stealing a loaf of bread, the civilian council originally wanted him killed but the old man convinced them to send him to prison instead. He can still feel the burn of the brand on his arm from when they marked him. The inferno wasn't even a normal prison it was a work/fight prison. Where all inmates were required to due manual labor or be forced to fight in the pit. He had a difficult time at first until some of the inmates gave him a break. Unfortunately everything changed one night when he was dragged from his bed in the dark and given this unknown drug, the drug changed everything about him because the drug removed the limiters in his brain allowing him to use 100% of his brain capacity. With the limiters gone Naruto was able to learn at an astounding rate and later developed three different fighting styles that helped him survive the pit and given him the nickname Naruto the butcher. (**The drug gave Naruto full control of his body meaning he can do whatever he wants with his body allowing him survive fighting against adults and other monsters at a young age**)

Naruto chose to hide his skills because he was afraid of what the village would do if they knew what he could do. Looking back he was a fool to hide his skills. Naruto soon realized he had walked to his favorite spot to be alone which was a cliff area overlooking a lake area. He came here all the time to be alone and find peace, now it would help him find eternal peace and escape from the never ending nightmare that was his life.

After Naruto had jumped from the cliff he was not killed instantly as he hoped but merely swept into an underground cavern, the water current pushed our hero a shore and on to a stone slab covered in ancient seals. The seals later activating with a few drops of Naruto's blood from a fresh cut, the seals created a portal to hell which sucked in our hero. The fox however was more fortunate because before Naruto hit the water the steal holding the fox broke, it was damaged during a recent beat down from the villagers. The fox was however unhappy that her container was gone, she had grown to admire the boy after watching what he went through and not cracking form the pressure sooner. Kyuubi was unsure what to do next when an angel appeared before her, the angel was tasked with bring her to Kami to discuss what happened to the chosen one of the elemental nations.

**AN: here is the first chapter of a new story of mine; I had to write this down because I have had it buzzing around in my head for so long. This story will not feature a naru/hina paring because it's in the canon and I feel like it is a bit redundant to do it. One more thing for those who have read the last chapter of my other story I want your feedback on a question I have.**

**Do you want to continue where I left off or show where Naruto has been for past six months in the elemental nations? If you can send me a message or write a review with your thoughts I would like that very much. **


End file.
